


Abracadabra

by Dahliaxat68



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Erotic Poetry, M/M, Manipulations, Nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-30
Updated: 2011-11-30
Packaged: 2017-10-26 18:03:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/286303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dahliaxat68/pseuds/Dahliaxat68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim becomes a magician and magically Spock appears..</p>
            </blockquote>





	Abracadabra

**Author's Note:**

> Art by: Elfqueen55

Like magic I create you in my mind.

With my wand you appear before me naked.

Your image transparent, like a dream.

I capture you, cover you with my cloak.

And I wait and count down the seconds.

Will you stay or disappear from which you came.

Are you real or mere fantasy.

3, 2, 1 abracadabra.

I remove what has made you invisible.

And there you stand, naked again.

Transparent still.

This time I wrap us both in the cloak, and we disappear together.

Leaving a puff of smoke behind.


End file.
